Kouga's girl
by Breeluv
Summary: Thought of by listening to Rick springfields "Jessie's girl" Disclaimer:I don't own anything! btw I know the first chapter is short but please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

My best friend kouga and me were going to hang out and when I arrived at his house guess what happened?  
When I got to his house he said he forgot we were suppose to hangout and that he was busy.

When I came in anyway my heart was ripped to shreds,Kagome my other best friend and currently the love of my life was kouga's girlfriend!  
"Hey inuyasha!" she said smiling and unware how upset I was "hey kagome" I left without looking back and when I got back to my apartment I looked in the mirror 'of course kagome would'nt love you,your a half demon' I thought sadly 'kagome is my mate and I will finally man up and get her,even if it ends me and kouga's friendship!' I vowed heading to my bed and just before falling asleep I said "kagome you will be mine" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was to say akward because kagome and kouga were making out in front of me! I Mean really how much heartache can one person take?  
"um guys?" no response "guys please stop" nothing "guys!" "huh?" "finally!" kagome smiled "im sorry inuyasha" kouga frowned "you ruined the moment bro"  
he whined "well i'll just go then" "please don't!" kagome grabs my arm and gives me the puppy dog look "okay,just stop kissing" kouga pouted "okay no PDA in front or near you" he promised "now what?" I said wishing kagome would quit looking at kouga and pay attention to me "huh? oh um how about we go for a walk in the park?" kagome suggested "sure,why not?".

Here comes the emberassing part:We headed to the park and walked and kagome slipped and fell into the fountain and pulled me in when she grabbed me to stop her fall "here" we both climbed out and her white shirt was see through but she did'nt seem to notice "here take my coat" I said putting it on her "thanks inuyasha" and that's not the worst part,the worst part is when she took off her shirt and realized she did'nt have a tank top on under it nor a bra so she was showing everyone currently in the park her "goods".

She turned towards me and hid her chest with mine and I could feel my heartbeat and hers speed up from emberassesment "inuyasha can you take me home?" she whispered into my chest "sure but can you put on your shirt first?"  
"it flew away in the wind" she looked up red as a cherry "o-okay um here we go" I jumped from tree to tree trying to get to her apartment fast and keep people from seeing her and to get away from her before my demon unleashed and killed someone for even daring to look at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Kagome were suppose to be watching movies and eating junk food but she kept talking about kouga!  
Kouga this and kouga that and how kouga's a good kisser! Its driving me nuts! I look over at the object of my desire and anger and she's ranting about how cute kouga is!  
"kagome" "I mean really kouga is so cute!" "Kagome!" she jumps but smiles "hey inuyasha did you know-no and I don't want to know!" "sorry" "please can we just get through this movie?" "okay".

When she went home I happened to be listening to the radio and had the perfect idea of how to get kagome 'i'll write her a song!' I immediantly set to work but stopped "wait I know nothing about music!" I cried in dispair 'dammit!My plan will never work!' I sighed before deciding to deal with it tomorrow 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I went to the music shop where my-music obessessed (sp?) friend worked- and guess who was in there?  
Your right if you guessed kouga and kagome"hey yasha!" kagome hugs me "I feel like I have'nt seen you in forever!" she says as I mentally go over the last time I saw her:yesterday I shrug "ive been around" I wink at her as she laughs "yo roku!" I hear a bang and yelp as he emerges (sp?) from the deep depths known as the basement.

"hey yash,what's up?" "can we talk later at your house?" "sure,im off in an hour" "thanks man,im going to just hang around here meanwhile" "okay" I look at the guitar displays and find a book that says "guitar lessons for dummies" (I don't know if that's a real book or not) "never mind roku!" I yell after grabbing the book and guitar "H-hey you have to pay for that!"  
miroku yells "I will!" I shout back halfway home 


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku slams my door shut and stomps angrily towards me "I almost got fired!" I wince at the pain in my ears (did I mention he's a half demon in my story?) "im sorry" he flops down on my couch "now what is the meaning of this?" "huh?" "you almost got me fired for not paying for a book and guitar"  
"oh that,im trying to win over a girl's heart" "and by girl you mean kagome who is your best friends girlfriend" "yep" "im in".

I look at him shocked "what? he's your friend too!" he shrugs "I don't like kouga and besides ayame is better for the wolf demon"  
"what do you play?" "drums" "okay,do you think you could help me with guitar?" "sure".  
(I really want to learn how to play drums and guitar!)  
After long excruisating(sp?) hours on miroku's part I finally got the guitar down and now we just have to compose the song and figure out when a good time to play it is. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since I last talked to kagome or kouga and I finally mastered the guitar and had my song composed and we had to figure out when to play it "now we have to find somewhere to play it" miroku said as we walked down the streets "hey inuyasha how about here?" he suggested I turned towards the poster "shikon club?" (I know alot of people use this but oh well)"yeah alot of people come here,its perfect!" "okay then,now to find kagome" I sniffed her out and for once she was alone "hey kags!" she turned "hey yasha!" she hugged me and I gave her a flyer "be here tomorrow night,okay?Oh and no kouga"  
she looked at me perplexed then smiled "okay,see you inuyasha!" she said running home "inuyasha we got the gig!" miroku said panting from beside me 'everything is going to be perfect! She will be mine!' I thought smiling and hoping for the best "miroku things are looking up" "what do you mean?" "I mean I actually got kagome to talk to me without kouga"  
he smiled "I hope everything works out bro" "thanks roku" "hey also sango my new girlfriend is on the other guitar" "okay" "she and her cousin rin made a video of kagome and kouga which rin will play in the background" "were ready then" I walked home feeling happier than I have in days and could'nt wait for the next day to come 


	7. Chapter 7

**He was an idiot and he knew it**

**Flashback**

**"ready inuyasha?" miroku asks "as ready as i'll ever be" I said tuning my guitar "hey inuyasha im here what did you need?" kagome asks walking in**

**"just listen" we were in a club playing "okay this is called kouga's girl for a good friend of mine!"**

**Kouga is a friend, **

**Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine **

**But lately something's changed **

**It ain't hard to define **

**Kouga's got himself a girl **

**And I want to make her mine **

**And she's watching him with those eyes **

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

**You know I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**I'll play along with this charade **

**That doesn't seem to be a reason to change **

**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute **

**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot **

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes **

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

**You know I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**I wish that I had kouga's Girl **

**Where can I find a woman like that?**

**Like Kouga's Girl **

**I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**Where can I find a woman**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time **

**Wonderin' what she don't see in me **

**I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines **

**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be**

**Tell me where can I find a woman like that**

**You know I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**I wish that I had Kouga's Girl**

**I want Kouga's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that? **

**Like Kouga's Girl**

**I wish that I had Kouga's Girl **

**I want, I want Kouga's Girl**

**As the last note faded I looked at kagome where tears where streaming down her face and before she could say anything I dropped my guitar and ran off stage and home**

**End of flashback**

**'She probably is digusted with me,not that I blame her and now she won't want to hang around me anymore' I sighed as I felt the familar sting of tears and once again began to cry because my mate does'nt love me**


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  



	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that im going to start updating and finishing my stories,my computer has been weird so im looking back over my stories for any errors and fix anything I added that was messed up and I hope you enjoy the hunger games inuyasha style because I thought of it for a long time and im finally doing it! Im excited and hope it turns out well.  
I love you all and also im making all my stories longer and during July im not going to be updating because me and my friend are writing a story for JulNoWro 


	10. Chapter 10

I moped about for days,never coming out of my apartment and rarely eating and how could I?  
My mate did'nt love me and I had nothing to live for because a demons mate is its everything and now that my everything's gone I don't want to live "inuyasha?" I recognized the voice as kagome and opened the door to let her in "inuyasha why did you run off?" I did'nt say anything and she sighed "inuyasha I thought alot about your song over the weekend and I broke up with kouga because it did'nt feel right but I remebered how when I was around you it did and well what im trying to say is I love you too inuyasha and im sorry it took so long" I pulled her against my chest and held her close to me "is this a dream?" I whispered leaning down to put my head on top of hers "no inuyasha it isnt" and I knew it was'nt a dream after kagome leaned up and kissed me taking my breath away as she did so.

That day was the greatest day of my life and the day we also became mates 


	11. Chapter 11

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!  
Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
